Bloody Brave Italian
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Squeal to, 'Caramel and Eccentric Blue.' What will happen after England's spell went horribly wrong. Rated T for language. Gerita, Spamano, USUK, Pruhun, and Prucan.
1. Sorry!

**Ciao guys~!  
Sorry for the late update. I had to go to swim practice, and I do again in about 45 minutes. When I was swimming, I just saw a random potato in the pool. A potato. Then after swimming I went to a amusement park with my friend. For swimming, remember I still have to get ready. I might just put this up, then put the rest up later today. Sorry to those who read this before the update, fanfiction is messing up.  
Ciao~!  
~GinnyJeanWeasley  
~Peter. Kirkland  
~Feliciano Vargas**


	2. Gilbert Beilschimdt

**Ciao guys~!**

**Sorry about the previous chapter because of what happened. Fanfiction messed up, so it showed all of the code used to make it. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer!**

**~How 'bout the fabulous Poland does it!**

**Poland: Okay! GinnyJeanWeasley like totally doesn't own Hetalia. We can like still hope.**

**~Grazie Poland!**

* * *

**A/N: First real chapter! Yay! Alright, going to get to it!**

* * *

** (****Prussia P.O.V.)**

_I woke up. My vision was still blurry and spotted. Next to me were Canada and Hungary. They both looked scared._

"Vhat's vrong?" I asked looking at the two.

Both of them whipped their heads around in unison. "Damn, Gil! You startled me!" Hungary said, clutching her heart.

"Gilbert! You scared me half to death! You were asleep for an entire week! I thought you died!" Canada whisper-shouted, his eyes streaming with tears.

I was more then surprised, I was startled. An entire week?! What else did I miss? Was West okay? There were so many things I could've missed, but never known! I didn't want Canada and Hungary to find out what I really was, it would terrify them. I couldn't let them know I was a demon. I could visit hell if I wanted to in the blink of an eye. This was why I was killed. I was killed by my own parents when I was only five. I had to listen to them telling West that they killed me. It's a horrible thing to watch a three year olds soul be split in two. I came back because of what I was, and because of that, the Berlin Wall was built. I had to sit on my side without anyone, being tortured with no hope of escaping. I had to listen to West crying and slaving away trying to get me out. I couldn't tell him it was okay, I couldn't tell him not to cry, I couldn't tell him to leave his older brother and to save himself. I felt like I was the one who put him through this. Once he freed me, we could only reunite for a while and be happy, before I was no longer a country. I was just Gilbert Beilschimdt. I was never the awesome Prussia. I just hoped that if I called myself awesome, people would believe me, and then maybe I could believe myself too. Gilbert Beilschimdt was my name. That was the only thing I could say. I couldn't even say 'hi' without being lost. All I could say was Gilbert Beilschimdt was my name. It was. I don't exist anymore. I am a demon living in Gilbert Beilschimdt's body. That was it.

* * *

**(HRE / Germany P.O.V.)**

_A hand was placed over my eyes, so I couldn't see the man that claimed to be Chibitalia. I heard some singing and then crying. The hand was removed from my face due to the man that was doing so running forward to hug the man. I saw 'Chibitalia' lying down in a bed covered in blood. She was staring blankly at the ceiling except for the fact that her entire eye was black. A man that I recognized as Chibiromano, Chibitalia's brother, crying and holding onto 'Chibitalia's' hand. Another man that I recognized as Mr. Spain, was too crying onto 'Chibitalia'. I looked at 'Chibitalia' for a bit more, then my eyes started to water. It did look ALOT like Chibitalia. I then realized that if he was wearing Chibitalia's maid outfit, it would be her. Chibitalia died right in front of me, and I never told 'her' how much I loved 'her'._

* * *

**Alright, I can't do anymore today because of the new time limit I have on technology. Fun... Okay, well, once again sorry for that mess up earlier.**

**Ciao~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas **


	3. Idiots!

**Ciao guys~!**

**So so sorry for not updating! I had this chapter written and everything, but before I could save it, my iPad shut down, and I couldn't get it back! After that, I got a lot of ideas for new stories, I still haven't even put up the cardverse one! Okay, got it charged at 100%, so I really hope it doesn't die.**

* * *

**(England P.O.V.)**

I felt my heart pounding on my chest. I felt pain corse through my body. The only time I ever felt this much pain was... The Blitz on London. No, I couldn't bring that memory back. I almost died. After the entire Blitz experience, Germany apologized profusely, but I still didn't like all of that pain. Plus, there was no kind man to stop the pain this time.

Pain splurged at my chest and spree across my body like a wild fire. I urged to find relief, but I knew that was impossible, so I bit my lip and coped. As my dad would say, 'Shut your damn mouth up and get back to work!' The pain got worse as the minutes dragged on. After what felt like hours, I peered at the clock... It had only been two minutes. Bile quickly rose in my throat. The last time I went through this, I almost died. Last time I went through this I was younger. The last time I went through this I was stronger. Pain surged from my head in a migraine. I coughed up more bile as I felt more pain abdomen. A little boy ran up to me. I could hardy see him, my vision was so spotted. He gently put his arms around me. His name was Jawn. (If you get that reference, I love you!) Jawn helped me get food. I was starving already. My sides ached as I ate, but I needed the food. I blacked out.

* * *

**(Italy P.O.V.)**

Is everyone else stupid, or is it just me?! I'm a freaking nation for goodness sake! I can come back alive! Though, it's my last chance, I'll still come back. Ever since the mansion, my ability to come back has always been questioned. I messed with time so much, and since I was going back as the same person, not someone else, I had more time junk in my system. I had more evil in my system. Ever since then, people and country's have been very fragile with me, and it's so damn annoying! I can be strong if I want! No ones ever been fragile with Germany, America, or even Romano! Why am I different?!

I guess being different is a good thing. I can be my own person without having to follow the rules. I could be a rebel. I could run away. I could pretend to be normal. I could pretend to fit in.

I mean, I can come back if I want, or not. I could watch them cry, and then I could laugh. No, I'm to good for that. Why do I have to be so nice to everyone?! Why can't I be more like Romano?! Why can't I be my own brave person?! Why do I have to be a cowardly, but kind man for all of these stereotypical people?! I don't want to be a country any more! I want to run away from responsibility! I want to be freed from this cold, hard, never ending life! I want to die! The thing is, I can't leave them there. I have to be nice. If I want to or not.

* * *

**Oh! So little Italy is being a rebel? Good for him! He can be his own person! As my partner in crime would say, 'REBEL FOR LIFE~!' Sorry that it's so short! Now, I might have a bit of issues updating because of the new number of stories I have... Ha... Ha... I blame myself...**

**Ciao guys~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	4. I'm baaaack!

**Ve~!**

**Really exited to get to this chapter, so I'm not even doing the normal entry!**

* * *

**(Italy P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes slowly, but I didn't see anything. I heard things, though.

I heard screams of pain in the background. That must be England. I herd sobbing, that must be all of my friends. Then I heard a noise that sounded like a drowning cow. That person must be really upset.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Feli!" I heard Romano scream. He threw his arms around me tightly.

"Ita-chan!" Spain said, hugging me as well.

The drowning cow noises continued for a bit, before the person making them quietly said, "Chibitalia? Are you really Chibitalia?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. HRE knew it was me. I was happy. I still didn't want this, I still wanted to see. I voiced this want, and Japan quiet suggested that he'd take a look. (And Japan got there by his magical Japan powers :-D .)

Japan peered into my eyes. I could feel his soft breath on my face. "Werr, the good news is that Itary wirr be abre to see again. The bad news is that he wirr need grasses. (The r's in werr, Itary, wirr, and grasses are supposed to be l's.)

I smile a bit. At least I will be able to see. "Can I get them now?"

"Once everyone is done saying hi," Japan said.

* * *

**(Romano/ South Italy P.O.V.)**

I couldn't wipe that happy smile off of my face. Veniziano was here to stay! He'd be able to see again, and life will go back to normal. I could tell that Feli was glad to be back too. He wouldn't stop smiling. I could only smile brighter as England wand removed the Chibi spell, and Germany just stood there completely absent minded.

"Vhat zhe hell?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

Yup. Everything was back to normal... At least, for now...

* * *

**Don't worry guys! There will be more insanity! Ve~!**

**Ciao guys~!**


	5. A Little Something Special

**(Italy P.O.V.)**

Once every emwas/em done saying 'hello', I begged Japan to rush me off to get glasses. He listened, and pushed all of the others away from me and ran me down the hallway. I heard lots of people gasp, 'Feli!' and I ignored them. I really wanted to see again. No, I desperately wanted to see again. I felt cool air surround my face. "Arright, Itary, I'm going to set you down on the chair behind you and look into your eyes.

I nodded, preparing for the uncomforted feeling. I grimaced as pain surged through my side. "Japan, are you fucking me?!" I shouted, having no idea what was going on.  
"Wha-what?! No! I need to move you to the chair, and your side accidentally let you bump into a metal bar in my room!"

"Japan? Why do you have a metal bar in your room?"

"No reason..." he trailed off.

After a bit, my vision cleared. Something was on my face though. It was a pair of rectangular green glasses.

"Arright, make sure to take good care of your grasses, okay?"

"Alright!" I said happily running off to find the others. My hair was flying behind me as I ran to the room.

I threw my arms around every person I saw, but Germany was different. After I hugged him, I placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Fierce blush came to his face as I did so. I smiled brightly at him. The was one really good day. Little did I know that another person in the house wasn't so lucky.


End file.
